Heart of Ice, Soul of Fire
by salanderjade
Summary: Primrose Mellark continues to get into trouble despite her brother's pleas. She has one last chance to redeem herself. Can behavior specialist, Katniss Everdeen, help heal this family? Will helping them enable her to help herself? **this story has been posted here previously...nothing has changed with the plot or characters*
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen was late for work. Blame her alarm clock. Blame traffic. Blame the fact that it was 78 degrees and without a cloud in the sky. Either way, she was late again. The boss was definitely not going to be happy. Her phone had been beeping constantly for ten minutes. The decision was to waste precious seconds locating the phone, answering, and coming up with a plausible explanation of why she was late again or just ignore it. She chose to ignore it and silently begged the traffic gods to please give her green lights the rest of the way in.

Five minutes later, she strolled through the front door; her backpack slung casually over one shoulder and flicked a little wave toward the supervisor's office when she saw a hand waving in the general direction of the clock. Plopping down at her desk, she kicked the backpack further underneath as she rifled through the stack of phone messages and case updates.

"Everdeen, you sure are a piece of work," Gale Hawthorne yelled across the room, flipping a wadded ball of paper in the vicinity of her head.

Smiling lazily, she propped her booted feet up on the desk and retorted, "That's a little like the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it, Gale?"

He rolled his eyes at her tone and said, "Funny, but will you notice who was here on time and ready to work? And it wasn't you." He elbowed her booted feet. "You can tell me. You had a hot date and still haven't recovered. I want details!" Propping his elbows up on her desk, Gale gave her a big-eyed look of feigned interest and Katniss couldn't stop herself from laughing.

If it had been anyone other than Gale, the reaction would have been quite different. They had been best friends since age five. They had attended the same elementary school and were practically inseparable in high school, being named Homecoming King and Queen. No one really believed either of them when they protested that they were just friends. The talk and speculation only increased when they both applied to and were accepted to the same university. One brief stint at a relationship had convinced them that they were never meant to be romantically involved. They severed that tie while the friendship was still in-tact and vowed to always be there for each other no matter what. The irony that they had vastly different degrees and yet still ended up working for the same company wasn't lost on them either.

Soon after starting at Better Way as a counselor and behavior expert, Katniss had recommended Gale for the position of guide and instructor for one of the pilot programs the agency ran to facilitate troubled youth. He came in and quickly established himself as an innovator and creative thinker. In other words, he was a perfect fit. The two of them made it perfectly clear that they were just friends, opening the door for Gale to start dating Johanna Mason, another counselor and instructor. They seemed happy and Katniss wished that they would hurry up and tie the knot already. She wanted her best friend settled and happy.

Katniss, despite the punctuality problem, was one of the most respected behavior analysts with the group. She was often given the most troubled or disturbed to work with. She seemed to have a way of getting inside a kid's head, figuring out what made them tick, and finding a key to unlock the bars that had been built up. She spent hours designing, refining, and perfecting a treatment plan for every case that came her way. Her success rate was astounding. That's why the few minutes she ran late everyday were generally overlooked.

It was to the amazement of her friends and co-workers that Katniss rarely socialized. She was most often found at home with her scraggly cat named Buttercup. Her Friday night companions were a stack of files, her iPod, and chocolate. She could be coaxed out for some special occasions or, after a heavy round of guilt tripping, a friends' night out. Even then, she was usually the first one to call it quits and head home. It wasn't for a lack of invitations, as she had plenty. She just wasn't interested. She was forever reading what books were popular with the young adult set, listening to the latest music, playing the latest game or downloading the most popular apps. She said that you couldn't get a kid to listen if you didn't speak their language. She focused on that ability with a terrifying single mindedness and let those parts of her life not necessary to her job languish.

"All right, kids. Now that we're all present and accounted for, can we please get the morning meeting up and running?" Haymitch Abernathy groused from the open conference room door. "I would like to get to lunch on time. Besides, you know how she is when the schedule is disrupted." A wave of laughter swept through the room at Haymitch's long suffering tone. His assistant, Effie Trinket, was the soul of the organization. She had every minute accounted for and could become quite shrill if her careful planning was disrupted in any way. Haymitch found it best to keep her happy and she kept everything else running smoothly. The arrangement suited everyone and kept Haymitch from resorting to the flask that he kept stashed in his desk for just such an occasion.

Once they had filed in and taken their seats, he slid packets across the table and flipped on the overhead to reflect the details they now had before them. "We have the new group almost ready to go. I want Gale, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick to double check the details. Make sure all documents are signed, all the court orders are in place, and all the accommodations are in order. The Princess made most of these arrangements, so I don't expect there to be issues there. Just make sure that all the "i's" are dotted and the "t's" are crossed." He toyed around with another file before sliding it over to Katniss. "The roster for this group is almost full. This one was added this morning. The rest of you familiarize yourself with the names and histories of the eleven that are already finalized. Katniss, I'm sending you down to Central to get this one taken care of. Judge Paylor sent this one to me this morning." He rolled his eyes. "This one is hot, so make this your top priority."

Katniss opened the folder and questioned, "What's the hurry. They don't usually come to us quite this quickly."

Haymitch nodded, "This is true. One point for you, Everdeen. But like I said, this one is a special case. Her brother is connected with Governor Snow. He called the governor after she was picked up. Once Judge Paylor got the call requesting an alternative, the girl was red-lined over to us. So go check her out, explain the program, and get her consent to cooperate. You will have to have the brother sign all the forms as well."

Katniss rolled her eyes and flipped open the packet again. "Primrose Mellark. Okay, boss, I'm leaving now. Please give Central a heads up that I'm inbound. We wouldn't want this to take any longer than it has to," she commented with mock sweetness and headed for the door. The rest of the group burst into laughter and Haymitch shot her a disgruntled glare as she swept out the door. Grabbing her bag and keys, Katniss punched the button to summon the elevator and began reading as soon as the doors closed behind her.

She stood outside the interview room and carefully watched the young girl inside. She noted the long, ash-blond hair and china blue eyes. The delicate girl didn't look to be much more than twelve, despite the fact that her age was listed at fifteen in the bio section of the file Katniss had been given earlier. She leafed through the folder and pulled out the arrest report from yesterday morning. The girl and two others had been caught coming out of a gas station with several cartons of beer, cigarettes, and lottery tickets. The cashier had cooperated with the threesome, but hit the silent alarm while they were distracted. The police busted them less than a mile from the store with the goods arrayed on both seats of the car they were driving. The other two, both above the age of eighteen, had been booked into the County lockup to await arraignment. At age fifteen, Primrose had been brought to Central and held in the juvenile block before being fast-tracked into court. Katniss noted with some interest that this was the girl's fourth offense in 8 months; she was well on the road to things getting serious.

Katniss pushed open the door and smiled gently as the big blue eyes darted warily up to check the identity of her visitor. The eyes narrowed in confusion and an uncertain frown marred the porcelain perfect brow. Katniss sat down easily, placed her bag at her feet, and opened the folder to the desired sheet. She then waited quietly for Primrose's curiosity to get the better of her. Finally, the girl softly questioned, "Who are you? I was expecting someone else."

Katniss pulled out a card, slid it across the table, and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Mellark. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I represent a group called Better Way. We've been asked by Judge Paylor to speak with you and offer you some options that you might not be aware of."

Primrose's eyes narrowed again but she did shake Katniss' hand and gingerly took the card. "Options?" she questioned warily. "I thought I was going home. My brother or Ms. Cartwright are supposed to pick me up." She eyed the card and repeated, "I thought I was going home."

Katniss sighed and pulled out a pen along with a notepad. "I don't know what you were told. Judge Paylor sent your file to my boss this morning. What you allegedly did carries some serious consequences. Especially for you, since this isn't the first time you've been picked up. I was asked to come speak with you regarding our program. It gives young people a way to get things back on track without having a permanent record following them for the rest of their lives."

Primrose eyed her with contemptible amusement. "I don't need any diversionary program. My brother will take care of me. He always does." She flung the card back into Katniss' lap. "Thank you for coming, but I don't think that I'll need your options today." She curled her hand underneath her chin and stared at a spot directly over Katniss' head, thoroughly dismissing her presence from the room. Katniss felt her lip twitch. The girl had spunk, no doubt about it. Apparently, a good dose of cold hard facts would be necessary in order to get through to her.

"Your brother has taken care of you, Miss Mellark. That's why I'm here. Governor Snow called Judge Paylor at your brother's behest. They are trying to avoid any further unpleasantness from you. It's your choice, of course, whether or not you choose to listen. But I seriously doubt that the Governor, the Judge, or your brother will be happy to my report if I leave right now. It's up to you whether I stay or not." She closed the folder and gathered her belongings, slowly making her way toward the door. Her hand was on the knob when she heard a shaky sigh followed by, "Wait. Please." Katniss looked over her shoulder and met pleading blue eyes. "I'll listen to what you have to say. Just please, don't leave."

Katniss moved back to her chair and opened the file back to the appropriate page. She slid a pamphlet in front of Primrose, along with the now wrinkled card. "Thank you for reconsidering," she said warmly. "Let's get to it. The material I've just given you outlines what our program is all about. In a nutshell, we offer thirty, sixty, and ninety day rotations. The participants are set up with living quarters. They take part in various activities designed to facilitate both therapeutic and occupational decision making. We offer several courses, which you can choose from according to your interests. The therapy sessions for both group and individual are mandatory. The whole group consists of twelve at a time. We break those twelve down into four sub-groups who actually live together. There is a counselor assigned to each sub-group. Your counselor is responsible for directing you as you navigate through the program. They will write up status reports and have regular meetings with family members, as well as the case worker assigned by the court."

Primrose flipped through the pamphlet and smirked slightly at the logo imprinted on the back. She didn't comment on what amused her, so Katniss didn't ask. She perused the class section and questioned, "I would get to choose which of these classes I take. Can I choose who my counselor is, too?"

Katniss hesitated. "Yes about the classes and other activities. Not so much about the counselor. The director, who happens to be my boss, usually assigns counselors and participants. It avoids favoritism and promotes unity in the group."

Primrose eyed her thoughtfully. "How are you able to offer so many things? There's everything from archery to creative writing. That's quite an array."

Katniss grinned. "We work within the community. A lot of our staff are volunteers who donate their time. Others, like me, feel like the more areas there are to explore, the better the outcome. So if anyone has a particular talent, we try to integrate it into the program."

Primrose flipped through the catalog again. "Which ones are yours?" she asked curiously.

Katniss quirked an eyebrow but answered honestly, "I cover the psychology/behavior class for those interested in what I do for a living. I split the nature/survival classes with a friend of mine. I also do the archery class. That is my favorite."

Primrose's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "You do archery? Seriously?"

Katniss laughed at her disbelieving tone. "Yes, I do archery. I was an only child. My father always wanted a son. But he got stuck with me, so he taught me everything he knew. I am a fair shot with just about any gun you want to put in my hands. I can hunt and know what to make a meal out of in the woods. I have also been shooting a bow since I was seven years old. I also competed at University."

The girl looked thoughtfully at the pamphlet again and hesitantly asked, "If I do this, how long do I have to stay?"

Katniss reviewed the paperwork and answered honestly, "Judge Paylor has recommended the ninety day program for you. We usually comply with the Judge in this matter."

Primrose's eyes clouded and tears flooded their blue depths. "Is my brother allowed to visit me? I've never been away from home that long before."

Katniss smiled sympathetically. "We do allow visits after the first two weeks once you are settled. The next visit is scheduled after the forty-five day mark. You are allowed to write as often as you wish. You can call home once per week for about ten minutes." The girl's expression looked so woebegone that Katniss added, "Your counselor meets with your family and case worker at least once a week. I'm sure that messages can be given." Primose's lip trembled and Katniss reached for her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. "You'll be okay. You can do this."

The return grasp almost cut off the circulation to her fingers as the girl held onto her hand like a lifeline. "Will you be my counselor if I do go? I think I can do this if you're there. You don't lie. You don't treat me like I'm too young or stupid to understand." She gripped Katniss' hand tighter. "I'll come if I can be in your group. Please say yes."

Katniss met her eyes and silently cursed. She couldn't make promises, but Primrose's eyes touched off a protective instinct that Katniss didn't even realize she had. She blew out a breath and stated, "If you want to do this, I'll make the arrangements for you to be with me. I promise. I'll help you in any way that I can, okay?" The answering smile she received was nova bright in its intensity. She handed Primrose the documents to sign and recorded her own signature in the correct area.

"Thank you, Ms. Everdeen," Primrose said quietly. "I appreciate you coming to see me."

Katniss grinned at her. "You're welcome. But please, call me Katniss. If you keep saying Ms. Everdeen, I'm going to start looking for my mother." She grasped the small hand and stated, "I'll see you soon."

She was almost to the door when she heard, "Katniss, are you going to see my brother?" Katniss nodded and she continued, "Tell him I'm sorry for this. I really didn't mean for this to happen." Katniss inclined her head and opened the door. "Also, you can call me Prim if you like," the girl whispered. "That's what everyone else does."

Katniss gave her one more smile and stated, "Thank you, Prim. I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Do you want me to bring you anything?" Prim shook her head and Katniss let the door swing closed behind her. Now she had to convince Haymitch to help her keep her promise. He was going to have her head, no doubt about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Mellark was having a very bad day. It started out bad and had gotten progressively worse as the hours wore on. The alarm clock had mysteriously died, making him late. His partner, Daniel Cato, failed to get him the information needed for a major revision to the report he was scheduled to hand in that morning. As a result, he had to explain to Albert Coin, the President of the group, why the client copies were not going to be available as promised. Coin had understandably been less than pleased. Peeta had until the end of the day to get something thrown together. If he missed this deadline, then an update to his resume might well be in order.

To add insult to injury, Prim had once again managed to dig herself into a hole and expected him to pull her out. He had Delly Cartwright, the firm's attorney, to look into the matter. He called juvenile hall and spoke to Prim, listening as she tearfully promised that this would be the last time. He assured her that the cavalry was on its way, then dived back into his tattered report. Cato finally graced Peeta with his presence, along with the data he so desperately needed. After a hasty round of number crunching and fact checking, a mock-up of the requested design was drafted, a production budget was assembled, and Peeta was able to breathe for the first time all day. He just wanted to get his things, slip quietly out the door, and collapse for the rest of the evening. This, of course, was dependent upon what time Prim would be released. He hoped that he could get home and settled in before midnight, as he would need to be sharp for tomorrow when the client came in for final approval.

He had done the unthinkable and called Governor Snow when it seemed like the prosecutor was dead set on punishing all involved with the hold-up. Peeta had been roommates with Snow's son in college. The Governor always had a soft spot for both Peeta and Prim, and told Peeta to call anytime if there was ever anything they needed. Peeta had squashed his reservations, curtailed his pride, and made the phone call this morning. He seriously considered strangling Prim once he got her home, but the last thing he needed was for them to have adjoining cells.

Peeta had just thrown his papers, laptop, and other personal items into his bag when the line beeped for his attention. His assistant Sadie, affectionately called Sae around the office, very seldom beeped him unless it was important. He sighed impatiently and keyed the line. "What is it, Sae? You know I was headed home."

"Sorry, Peeta," she said. "But you have a visitor by the name of Ms. Katniss Everdeen. She said it was urgent."

Peeta's brow furrowed. Katniss Everdeen? Who in the world was Katniss Everdeen? He keyed the line again, "Did she say what this is about? I don't see an appointment here. I was about to leave…"

Sae's impatience could have fried the line. "I know she doesn't have an appointment, but she said it's important that she see you today. It's about Prim."

Peeta leaped out of his chair and rushed to the door. Before he could get it open, Sae had entered, followed by his unexpected guest.

"Here he is now, Ms. Everdeen. Can I get you anything at all – tea? Coffee?" Peeta heard a voice respond negatively to the question and met his assistant's amused gaze with a frown of his own. He shut the door and turned to greet his guest. He stopped cold, mouth open as she came into view.

She was small, petite, with dark hair casually styled in an intricate braid and no make-up. Her attire consisted of jeans, boots, a collarless shirt, and a leather jacket slung over one shoulder. Her eyes gleamed like polished silver fringed with equally dark lashes. Her backpack looked a little worse for wear. In short, she was nothing like he expected. _She said she was here about Prim?_ Peeta realized that he missed her entire greeting and flushed red as a result. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to tune out there. You told Sae you were here about my sister?" He took her proffered hand and nodded toward the seats in front of his desk. She gracefully dropped into one and watched with some amusement as he reclaimed his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mellark. My name is Katniss Everdeen," she introduced herself again, since he hadn't heard her the first time. "I've just come from seeing your sister. I represent the Better Way Group. Judge Paylor referred your sister to us for possible diversion in regards to her current situation." She extracted some pamphlets and a file from her bag, passing him the copies as she flipped to the correct page. "This information is the same as what was given to Prim earlier today. She has been given the option to enroll in our ninety day program instead of having to face trial and sentencing for yesterday's incident. Are you familiar with our group?"

Peeta took the pamphlet, noting with some amusement that his company's logo was listed on the back. He eyed the graphics and couldn't help smiling a little. "You might say that I'm somewhat familiar with your group, Ms. Everdeen. My company designed the layout for your pamphlet. I personally designed the graphics for it, as well as this card." He laughed quietly as her face flushed. "I'm not familiar with the full details of your program, however, and how this affects my sister. Perhaps you would be so kind as to enlighten me?"

She quickly recovered from her embarrassment and outlined the basics of the program, giving him a copy of the paperwork drafted by the court. He was slightly surprised to see Prim's name already signed at the bottom. He quickly read over the contents and then met her gaze. "It looks like someone has convinced Prim this is the way to go. I'm rather amazed; I didn't think that Prim could be convinced to do anything." Katniss' mouth quirked in amusement at his statement, but he continued, "So if she completes this program, her record will be completely clean?"

"Her record will be expunged of these charges," Katniss clarified. "That's how diversion works. She will have to complete some community service work in addition to the program, and will be on probation until that is done. Once all the requirements have been met, her record will be completely cleared." She cleared her throat hesitantly. "She asked me to tell you how sorry she is that this happened. She said she didn't mean for it to turn out like this, and seemed very sincere."

Peeta barked out a laugh. "Yes, she's always sincere after she gets caught. She never listens until something goes wrong. Then she expects me to wave my magic wand and make it all go away." He shook his head, his hands tiredly rubbing his forehead and eyes. "I kept telling her there would come a time when I wouldn't be able to protect her. I guess that time finally arrived, didn't it?" He was startled to feel small fingers grasping his own. Looking up, his blue eyes met shining gray, sympathy clear on her features and in her eyes.

"Prim knows that you love her. She practically threw me out of the interview room when I first showed up. She was waiting for a 'knight in shining armor' to rescue her, which I'm guessing means you, huh?" Her teasing was rewarded when a small smile quirked his lips. "I think she's a good kid, she just seems a little confused. If we can give her some direction, I think she'll surprise everyone with how quickly she turns it around."

He blew out a slow breath, feeling calm seep into him for the first time all day. He eyed her appreciatively. "I don't suppose you're going to be her counselor by any chance, are you? You come in here, carrying messages and giving me pep talks. If I didn't know better, I'd swear that you're more familiar with my baby sister than I am. You certainly have a talent for getting people to open up, that's for sure."

Katniss eyed him briefly, wondering if he was insulting or complimenting her. Deciding on the latter, she retorted, "She did ask if she could be in my group. It's not the way we usually do things, but I do believe an exception can be made in this case. My boss, Haymitch Abernathy, is known for tailoring the solution to fit the problem. This is an easy one."

She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself rather than him, but Peeta chose to let it go for now. He flipped through the pamphlet again, reading the details of each class and session. "Better Way is part of a nationwide group, aren't they? I seem to remember it was covered in the material we received when designing the pamphlets."

She nodded in response, "Yes. Better Way is part of the Panem Behavior Studies Group. It is a nationwide continuum of doctors, volunteer groups, clinics and teachers who work within the system to provide an outlet for rehabilitation and reintegration to at risk youth. There is an overall supervisory committee that runs things on a national level. The rest of us are divided up into thirteen districts. Each distract has a manager who is responsible for coordinating and facilitating resources at the community level. It streamlines the process considerably. Mr. Abernathy is the manager for District 12, and is quite talented. He has set up many programs which are being tested in other districts across the country. The program your sister is slated for is one of those programs. We're very excited by the results we've achieved so far."

Peeta grinned at her enthusiasm. "You know, if you ever decide to change careers, we'd love to have you in our sales department. I think you could talk a penguin into buying an ice cube." She flushed red once more at his unintended compliment. "Please be honest, Ms. Everdeen… is this the best option for Prim? Is this the best that can be done?" Blue eyes just like his sister's demanded an honest response. She nodded mutely and he thoughtfully bit his lip before signing his name to the paperwork. "I trust that you will send me a meeting schedule as soon as possible. I also need to know what items she is allowed to have from home so I can get them together."

Katniss gaped at his sudden shift in direction. She eyed him briefly, then pulled out a sheet detailing the patient's needs for the duration of the program. "This will outline everything she needs. It also includes a list of items that she is not allowed to bring with her. I must ask that you abide by the list implicitly. There are reasons why specific items are allowed or prohibited. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. My main line and cell are listed on the card." She gathered up her materials and shoved them into her backpack. She rose to her feet, her hand extended. He took it in his, meeting her eyes squarely.

"Ms. Everdeen, thank you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am." She shook her head and tried to cut him off, but he continued. "Prim must have taken a liking to you; otherwise, we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation. You will be able to get her in your group, right?"

Katniss met his gaze, the warmth of his hand an unwelcome distraction. She eased her fingers away from his grasp. "I promised her that I would. I keep my promises, Mr. Mellark." She swung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Peeta," he blurted out. She looked confused for a moment, so he repeated. "My name is Peeta. I wish you'd use it. Mr. Mellark makes me start looking for my Dad." She grinned at this unconscious echo of her earlier remark to his sister. "We will be seeing each other regularly for the next few months, so it would be easier if you call me Peeta."

She nodded again, gray eyes meeting his. "Well, Peeta, I guess that means you can call me Katniss." She smiled once more and silently slipped out the door.

"Katniss," he murmured. "Yes, I believe I will call you Katniss…" He grabbed his own bag and stopped briefly to pick up the card she had placed on his desk at the beginning of their meeting. "Maybe I'll just call you," he said to himself and grinned as he headed out the door. He had a long night ahead of him, but somehow the day didn't seem so bad anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes gritty and blurry, Katniss Everdeen staggered into her office on time for once. It was a major accomplishment for her, and she should be proud of it. Three cups of coffee and a cold washcloth, however, had failed to revive her enough to appreciate the irony. She dumped the box of files, threw her backpack under the desk and wished that she had just stayed in bed. Five more minutes would have been perfect. She closed her eyes, her head pillowed on her folded arms, and blissfully avoided the long list of items clamoring for her attention.

She had come back after her meetings with both Mellarks, outlined the situation to Haymitch, and the requested that Primrose be assigned to her group for the duration of her participation in the program. Haymitch had a few choice words about method and procedure, but eventually agreed with Katniss that a rapport had been formed with the girl. It made sense, even if it did go against the usual way.

She moved a pile of notes from underneath her elbow and shifted into a more comfortable position. Her brief nap was interrupted by an exasperated voice. "Hey, Catnip! Being on time for once doesn't include a nap break, especially when you have company. Come on, girl, hit the deck. You've got a big day ahead." She lifted her head to shoot Gale a half-hearted glare, her eyes still too unfocused to have much strength behind it. Johanna stood behind him, clearly fighting a grin. The endless back and forth between these two never ceased to amaze her. If Johanna was prone to jealousy, her eyes would be permanently green.

Katniss readied her best sarcastic comeback when her brain finally processed the last part of Gale's statement. Company? She heard a quiet chuckle and looked up to meet a shining pair of bright blue eyes. Shaking her head to clear the remaining cobwebs, Katniss couldn't stop the red from climbing her cheeks. _Great. Just wonderful. _She was never going to live this down. Gale would never let her hear the end of it. Peeta stood with his jacket thrown over one shoulder and a heavy suitcase resting by his immaculate shoes. He was also inexplicably carrying a brown paper bag. "Hey. What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, hastily pushing her hair back away from her face and climbing to her feet.

"I brought Prim's stuff. I didn't think she would be able to keep this much with her. She said that you were picking her up this morning, so I figured the easiest thing to do was drop it by here." His gaze quickly swept over her. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," The grin sent her way was too innocent by half. "You certainly looked busy when I came in. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

Gale seemed to be choking at this point. Johanna had taken it upon herself to smack the back of his head, so Katniss summarily dismissed him from her mind. Peeta, however, was soon on the receiving end of her most potent glare.

"I was just reviewing my notes from my meeting with Mr. Abernathy," she retorted, eyes daring him to contradict her. "I can take her stuff with me as I go. I'll be picking up your sister, as well as one other girl." She gestured for him to drop the bags and sit down. "Prim will be with me, along with three others. One of them is the other girl I'm picking up today. Maybe they'll hit it off. It's always easier with a friend."

Gale had finally stopped choking and was frantically trying to catch her attention, waving when he thought Peeta couldn't see him. Johanna was openly grinning and following the conversation in earnest. It was rare for them to see Katniss so loquacious. Katniss rolled her eyes at the pair and gestured sharply, "Mr. Mellark, let me introduce you to some other members of our team. They will be working with me during Prim's stay, so she will probably have to tolerate both of them. They are competent, though, so don't judge them by their actions this morning. The tall, dark and grinning like an idiot one is Gale Hawthorne. He runs the survival/nature classes and also backs me up in the archery classes when he gets a minute. The short haired brunette beside him is Johanna Mason. She is a counselor and an all-around pain in the rear."

Peeta graciously shook both proffered hands and said, "Please, call me Peeta. I hate being called Mr. Mellark." His gaze swung to Katniss, who heard the subtle edge of reproach and reddened again. "I'm pleased that Prim is being given this chance. She seemed very excited when I left her last night. It's been a while since I've seen that reaction."

Gale chuckled and agreed, "Katniss mentioned that she would be joining us. I'm sure you've realized that Katniss is our biggest salesman. She doesn't realize the effect that she has on people." Johanna hit Gale in the ribs and he yelped, holding his side. "Damn it, Jo, that hurt!"

Johanna rubbed her knuckles and retorted, "You deserved it, you inconsiderate ass. You'll have him thinking that she is one of those snake oil slime balls that hang out on street corners, selling junk watches and condos."

Katniss rolled her eyes at their exchange and shared an amused glance with Peeta. A mischievous expressed played quickly across those blue eyes of his and he asked, "What does she do for fun when she's not out seducing the masses to let her brainwash them?" Katniss felt her jaw drop and she hastily shot Gale a quelling look, daring him to answer that question.

Gale, however, was totally unimpressed. "She is the most unsociable, taciturn person that I know. She refuses to go anywhere, even with her closest friend. I've known her since we were five. If it weren't for work, she would gladly spend the rest of her life in her apartment or up a tree in the woods." A teasing grin thrown in Katniss' direction took the sting out of that admission. "Her fashion sense is horrible. She's worn the same jacket since high school. Johanna here did manage to get her in a skirt once, though that rumor hasn't been confirmed." Gale appeared to think carefully, then snapped his fingers. "She is inclined towards music, so a concert might be the one failsafe way to guarantee her presence. This is strictly theory, of course, and has never been tested. What did you say that you do for a living, Peeta?"

The two men shared a glance of perfect understanding. Looking absurdly satisfied, Peeta replied, "Graphic design is my nine to five. My company does website, pamphlets, posters, advertising, and basically anything else our clients can come up with. It leaves me a little free time. I bake, paint, and attend the occasional concert." Gale grinned, now certain that he had a willing accomplice in drawing out his difficult friend. Judging by the expression on her face, Katniss knew exactly what the two were obliquely discussing and didn't like it one bit.

Before she could blast the two of them, something in the exchange caught her attention. "Wait a minute. You bake?" she asked incredulously. "Like food. That kind of baking."

Peeta chuckled, "Yes, like food. It has been known to be edible." He held up the brown paper bag. "As a matter of fact, I brought you breakfast; strictly as a thank you, of course. I hope you like chocolate." He handed her the bag, grinning at her expression.

She gingerly took the bag and muttered, "Thank you. Her eyes met Johanna's and nearly laughed as she gave her a discreet thumbs-up. Katniss' lip twitched, fighting the urge to smile. She ruthlessly quashed it and set the bag on her desktop. "That was very kind; you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Peeta shook his head. "It was no trouble. I had to eat anyway. I just thought you might enjoy them." He turned his attention back to Johanna and Gale. "It was very nice to meet you. There's more than one in there, so make her share. I'll be looking out for the meeting schedule, Katniss." She nodded weakly and he flashed another smile before making his way to the exit.

She smacked Gale on the arm and then buried her face in her hands, completely mortified. "What were you thinking, Gale? He's a patient's brother, for crying out loud! It would be completely unethical, not to mention that I never said I was interested!" She dropped her hands and glared at him. "She likes concerts. She would definitely show up for that," she bit out. "Why not just buy the damned tickets and drive us there personally? That way you wouldn't miss any of the juicy details!"

Gale absently grabbed the bag from her desktop and pawed inside. He snagged one of the pastries and retorted, "You need to get out more. It's not unethical for you to see him after Prim finishes her program. You are allowed to be friends. You can be friendly once the three months are up." He grinned at her and took a big bite out of the pastry, his eyes widening. "Besides, you have to go out with him. How else are we going to get him to keep bringing this stuff by?" That prompted Johanna to commandeer the bag and take a pastry for herself. She took a bite, closed her eyes, and sighed blissfully. "See," Gale crowed, "Even Johanna agrees with me!"

Katniss snagged her bag back and liberated the last of the pastries. She absently took a bite as she searched for the stack of files she came in with this morning. The tang of the rich cream coated with smooth, dark chocolate brought her attention back to her hand. "Good Lord, Gale. You might be on to something there." She took another careful bite, savoring the rich flavor. "This is sinful."

Johanna polished off the rest of her pastry. "If I wasn't already attached to brainless here, I'd be giving you some competition. The combination of those eyes and these things make it kind of hard for a girl to pass that up." She winked at Gale and ruffled his hair. "Also, I like the tall, dark and handsome types, so he wouldn't really do for me at all. You, on the other hand, are free as a bird to snap that one right up."

Katniss shook her head. "He's the brother of one of my patients. That means he's off limits." She let out a disappointed sigh and demolished the last few bites of the pastry. Looking regretfully at the empty bag, she muttered, "It would almost be worth considering if he had some more of these things lying around."

Johanna and Gale exchanged a glance. In that moment, a conspiracy was born. Try as she might to hide the fact, Katniss was definitely interested. They just needed to convince her to lower the walls enough to let nature take its course. And get Peeta Mellark to drop off some more baked goods. If they could do that, it was surely only a matter of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Here's Where the Fun Begins

Katniss tossed the bag into the rear compartment of her Jeep and slammed the door, giving it an extra bump with her hip to make sure it was securely closed. She slid behind the wheel, giving the blond in the passenger seat a reassuring grin. "Looks like we're going to get everything moved in one trip. Ready to go?" Prim nodded and tentatively returned her smile. "Honestly, I would hate to see how that brother of yours packs for a vacation. Are you sure he left you any clothes at home?"

Prim giggled, "That's just Peeta. He takes lists very seriously. I think he packed every allowable thing on the paper you gave him. If I didn't already own it, he probably went out and bought it. That's just how he is." She rolled her eyes. "He's very sweet, but sometimes I wish he would just ease off. He's worse than a mother hen. He has been ever since we lost Mom and Dad."

Katniss saw the slight grimace of pain cross Prim's features. She took one hand off the wheel to gently pat Prim's shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm always up for a story, you know."

Prim's blue eyes flashed gratitude and she twisted her fingers, wringing her hands. "I came along right after Peeta turned eleven. I don't think he ever forgave me for not being a boy. He was the perfect big brother, though. He always took time to play with me, didn't tease me, and would slip me an extra dessert. When I was seven, Mom and Dad left me at home with Peeta and went out to pick up dinner. A girl who was paying more attention to her radio than her driving blew through a red light and hit their car. Dad was killed instantly. Mom lasted another week, but she never woke up." A few tears ran down the girl's pale, porcelain cheeks. Katniss felt a burning in her eyes and squeezed Prim's shoulder. The girl's hand caught hers and held it tightly. Katniss almost suggested that the story could wait until later, but she sensed that Prim hadn't opened up for quite some time. The girl was begging for a release, even if it came in the form of a stranger. Prim swallowed noisily and then continued, "Peeta was going to start college that fall. He had a full scholarship thanks to his grades and baseball. He was ready to give that up to take care of me. Luckily, Sae was there to help us."

Katniss questioned, "The same Sae who guards his door at his office. That Sae?"

Prim grinned, "Yep, that Sae. Her real name is Sadie, but we all call her Sae. She was the owner of the restaurant that Peeta worked at part time in high school. She taught him to cook. After the funeral, she came to see us. She flatly refused to let Peeta give up his scholarship. She lived in a small apartment above her restaurant, but put it up for rent and moved in with us. She took care of the house and me while Peeta went to school. When he finished up and got the job at Coin & Crane Designs, he hired a permanent manager for the restaurant and Sae went to work for him. She doesn't live with us anymore, but she still acts like a maid and aunt. They keep a pretty close eye on me." This was said dourly, with a grimace narrowing the china blue gaze.

Now we get to the heart of it, Katniss thought. The girl had every opportunity, a good support system and a stable home. Despite that, she had been arrested four times in the last eight months. There had to be an explanation. She commented softly, careful not to sound judgmental, "Sounds like they did everything they could to give you a good home. What am I missing, Prim? You honestly don't fit the bill as a career troublemaker."

Prim's grimace turned to red-faced embarrassment. Her eyes focused firmly on the toes of her expensive shoes. Finally, she mumbled, "Peeta still treats me like I'm seven. I asked if I could get a part time job and he said no. I asked if I could go on Spring Break with some friends from school. It was only for a weekend with plenty of supervision, but Peeta said no. He absolutely refused to discuss it. That accounted for the first arrest; I got picked up for hitchhiking when I decided to go anyway. The second time was stupid. I got caught shoplifting. Peeta yelled at me for two days. I had to do community service down at the Mission. I served during the lunch shift for 2 months. The third time was for skipping class. The truant officer caught me, Rory, and Vick in the park. I barely avoided getting expelled. That time, I had to do towel duty for the basketball team and keep the water bottles filled at games. Either Peeta or Sae was there after every practice and game, so I had to go straight home. You already know about this last one."

Katniss did indeed know about this last one. Taking part in a robbery was infinitely more serious than those other offenses, but that still didn't explain why this girl habitually chose to make such poor decisions. "Do you get to spend a lot of time with your brother other than when he's acting as a warden? What do you do for fun?"

Prim shook her head, tears glazing her eyes again. "He works a lot. He doesn't usually get home until late. I go over to my friend's house sometimes to study and eat dinner when I know he's going to be really late. Sae comes over when she can and we'll eat and watch television. On the weekends, it's better. We catch a game, eat hotdogs, and sometimes go to the matinee if a good one is playing. Peeta will sometimes take a shift down at Sae's restaurant. He says it helps him to stay in practice. I go along to watch the show." The sudden grin flashed like sunlight through a cloud. "You should come with me sometime. I bet you would think it's as funny as I do."

"The show?" Katniss asked, enthralled by the wicked glee emanating from Prim's face. "You're not about to tell me some inappropriate story about your brother, are you? Somehow, I don't think he would find it quite so amusing."

Prim suppressed another giggle and retorted, "I know he wouldn't appreciate it, but it would be worth it to see his face. Every time Peeta takes a shift, one of the waitresses will switch so that she can work it, too. Madge Undersee is her name. I call her Malibu Barbie. She's such a fake that she should be plastic." Katniss felt an unwilling grin split her face. The mental picture was hilarious. She quickly suppressed it and shot Prim a stern glance. "You should see how red he gets when she pins him into a corner. I don't know whether that or the constant fake compliments are worse. 'Peeta, you're so smart. Peeta, you're such a good cook. Peeta, you must work out.' It's so sweet that it makes me gag." Prim rolled her eyes. "She tried to be friendly with me. but I just couldn't take it like Peeta does. What a joke!"

Katniss had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the picture the girl painted. "Prim, is she really that bad or do you just not want your brother to date? He does deserve a life outside of his job and you, don't you think?"

Prim shook her head. "No, Katniss, it's not like that at all. I want Peeta to find a girl and have a good life. He deserves it. I just think he deserves better than Malibu Barbie. She couldn't make him happy." A sly gleam flickered in the blue gaze. "He asked about you, you know. The night after you came to see me, he stopped by to make sure that I was okay. He wanted to be sure that I was actually willing to do the program. He said you had stopped by and seemed very interested in what I knew about you." Katniss felt the blush rush up to her hairline. "I told him about you doing archery. He thought I was making it up until I told him you had competed at college. Knowing Peeta, he went home and looked you up online. Even though he tried to hide it and play cool, I know my brother and I think he likes you." Prim looked over at her, pleading blue eyes meeting wide gray. "He told me that he brought you pastries. He's never done that for anyone before. Dad taught him how to bake. Our favorite story as kids was listening about how our parents met. Dad proposed to Mom by hiding the ring in a bag of pastries, some kind of chocolate and cream one. He would make them for Mom every year on their anniversary. Peeta said her face would light up like Christmas lights." She grasped Katniss' hand tightly. "If he ever does ask you out, I hope you'll go. I know it's probably against the rules to date an inmate's family, warden… but I won't be here forever. Keep that in mind."

Katniss was saved from responding by the GPS announcing that they had reached their destination. She exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Prim, then eased the Jeep into the closest parking space. Grabbing her backpack from the rear seat, she motioned for Prim to join her. "What's this place?" Prim asked as she gazed around. The building had an institutional feel with speckled paint, cramped windows, and close-clipped hedges hugging the grounds.

"We're here to pick up another girl. She's going to be part of our group for the next three months." Katniss glanced at her folder before smiling up at Prim. "She's fifteen, like you. I figured this would be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other. You'll be living together for the foreseeable future. Her name is Ruth Ann Matisse."

The matron met them at the front desk and had both sign in. Katniss handed over the appropriate paperwork and then they were shown to a small room just off the ward station. Knocking quietly, Katniss and Prim heard a small voice acknowledge and call for them to enter.

The girl was small; almost bird like, with thin arms and legs, smooth brown hair and big doe eyes. She clutched a ragged teddy bear and eyed them warily. Her clothing was ill fitted, tattered and worn. Her bio listed her age as fifteen but much like Prim, she barely looked twelve. Katniss immediately felt her heart go out to the girl. Something about the big dark eyes prompted an almost forgotten memory.

Thirteen years earlier

The November day was cold and brisk. The gray limbs reached up toward the leaden sky like bent fingers. Their steps made a quiet rustling in the dead leaves. She tried in vain to hush her steps and match them to her father's. He moved through the woods like a ghost, his velvet tread hardly stirring the leaves. He stopped suddenly and motioned for Katniss to do the same. His gray eyes, so like hers, flicked back to meet hers and then he nodded his head to the left. Katniss followed his gaze and gasped quietly as she saw the tiny doe. The deer was frozen at the edge of a small copse of trees. Had she the guile and cunning of an older animal, she could have melted into the forest like a shadow. Instead, she regarded the two strange beings with large liquid eyes. Katniss, her hand shaking, nocked an arrow and lifted the bow, already drawing back. Her father's hand on her arm, however, stayed the motion. The doe, startled, quickly darted away and disappeared.

"Why did you stop me?" she questioned.

"Because, Katniss," he answered, "That one hadn't learned to live yet. If she had, we never would have come up on her quite so easily. It's best to let them go in that case. Everything deserves a chance at a life. Never forget that."

Katniss came back to the present, the memory of that doe's eyes overlapping the wide brown gaze currently looking at her. She dimly heard her father's voice again, Everything deserves a chance at a life. She held out her hand and quietly introduced herself, "Hello, Ruth Ann. My name is Katniss. I'm a friend of Annie's, the lady that you met yesterday. She sent Prim and I to pick you up. Are you ready to go?"

The girl's eyes flicked from Katniss to Prim and she nodded slowly. She stood up, pulling the oversized jacket up onto her shoulders. The teddy bear stayed firmly in her grasp. Katniss noted that there were two paper bags sitting next to her feet. "Is this everything?" Another silent nod answered her. Prim's eyes widened and Katniss shook her head briefly at her. The girl's belongings would easily fit into Prim's bag with room to spare. Prim couldn't help but notice and compare the difference in attire, luggage, and overall appearance. Where Prim's clothing was tasteful and carried designer labels, Ruth Ann's was bedraggled, torn in spots, and hung on her small frame like a sheet. Prim's stylish shoes gleamed in the low light. Ruth Ann's foam rubber clogs were dingy and worn down in the heels. The two girls couldn't have been more different if they tried.

Katniss motioned for Prim to help carry the bags and the three made their way out to the Jeep. The girl's eyes hadn't lost their glazed and staring expression. She climbed into the back seat without a word and huddled quietly, teddy bear clutched tightly in her small hands. Prim climbed into the front and half-turned, chattering to Ruth Ann about a variety of topics. She asked, in the space of minutes, about favorite bands, favorite color, family, and the teddy bear's name. Katniss grinned as she navigated the lights back to the main thoroughfare. Haymitch had once again proven why he was the director and Katniss the counselor. Prim would eventually break down those walls that Ruth Ann had surrounded herself with. Ruth Ann, on the other hand, would provide a reference point for Prim, a reminder that others had rough lives, but still managed to keep going.

The girl continued to talk, alternately flipping stations on the radio and soliciting an opinion on every topic that popped into her head. The most she got for this great effort was a couple of head shakes and a small smile. It was, Katniss noted, a very good start. "I hope that you two are enjoying each other's company because you will be roommates when we get there." She was pleased to see the excited grin on Prim's face. Ruth Ann's expression remained impassive, but Katniss noticed that her teddy bear wasn't being clutched quite so tightly. "Let me do the honors. Ruth Ann, this is Primrose Mellark. As you've seen, she is quite the conversationalist. She likes to be called Prim."

They were almost to the compound when a tiny voice came from the rear, "Rue."

Katniss and Prim exchanged a glance, and Prim turned around half-leaning over the seat, "What did you say?"

The girl's eyes flicked from one to the other and she spoke in a slightly more normal tone. "Rue. That's what everybody calls me. You can call me Rue."

Katniss smiled widely. She saw a matching one reflected on Prim's face. Both replied, "It's very nice to meet you, Rue."

"So everyone is present and accounted for. All the room assignments seem to be working out. Any questions or problems regarding the current assignments?" Haymitch flipped through the stack of papers in front of him. His gaze scanned the six faces around the table. No one raised any issues, so he continued. "Let's run them down to familiarize ourselves with this crop, shall we?"

Gale started, "My four are settled in and they seem to be getting along. The oldest is Marvel Fenig, age 17. This is the last opportunity before he gets sent to County. If he doesn't finish, he's a goner. The next is Enobaria Agnaste, age 16. Minor drug charges. Her bags were checked before we came in. Possible gang affiliation. Third, Richard Bettins, aka Beetee, age 15. Gifted in computers. Caught in a hacking break-in. Last but not least, Wiress Upton, age 16. Chronic rule breaker and another last chance."

The rest of the meeting ran in a similar fashion. Johanna, Annie, Finnick, and Chaff quickly ran through their rosters and personal observations. Finally, Haymitch looked at Katniss and nodded for her to continue. She flipped open her notebook and began, "Diana Glimmer, age 15. Shoplifting, breaking and entering, and other assorted misdemeanors. No known gang affiliation but some tattoos do suggest that she has been exposed to The Gamesmakers. Clove Jewelton, age 15. Every arrest was in the company of Diana Glimmer. Same tattoos. Same exposure. We will have to watch these two. Ruth Ann Matisse, age 15. No arrests. Found by local PD digging burnt bread out of a dumpster. Investigation followed up and discovered her and three other children living in an abandoned house down by the Seam. When questioned, it was found that her guardian, an aunt, was out dealing. The kids had been left to fend for themselves. Ruth Ann, who prefers Rue by the way, was smart enough to ask for help. The other three kids have been placed with one of the most stable foster homes available. The family is ready to take Rue once she completes the program. She's not our usual type, but I think we can do a lot of good here. The last is Primrose Mellark, who prefers Prim. Caught in a robbery. Priors include misdemeanors and miscellaneous petty crimes. Has a good support system, just needs direction." Katniss jerked her head up at several snickers. Her gaze swept the table, auguring into each one of them. Gale grinned openly and made no attempt to hide his amusement. Johanna mirrored him exactly. Finnick quirked an ironic brow and grinned unrepentantly, tossing back his usual snack of sugar cubes. Katniss felt her cheeks flush and looked pleadingly to Haymitch to change the subject. She should have known better.

"Speaking of Lover Boy, I received a phone call from Mr. Mellark today," Haymitch said drolly. "He had some questions regarding the process of signing up to volunteer. He seems to have skill sets which would mesh nicely with what we're trying to accomplish here." He eyed Katniss' pink cheeks. "I've told him that since his sister is participating in this cycle, he isn't eligible to begin in the class rotation until next time. He seems to be something of a whiz when it comes to financials and software. Right now, he's doing a couple of hours a week checking over our books and getting on Effie's nerves. He will be worth his weight in gold if he can get those books into some sort of order. That woman is the soul of organization, but she is completely hopeless when it comes to simple math." Laughter met that statement. Katniss winced in sympathy for poor Peeta. Being stuck in a room with Effie Trinket for any period of time was the equivalent of capital punishment.

Haymitch continued, "Looks like everything is proceeding according to plan. We will let them have dinner and get a good night's sleep. The fun begins tomorrow, ladies and gentlemen. I hope that you will be ready and come with your game faces on. Until then, go have fun. Eat, drink, and be merry or whatever." The group climbed to their feet, grabbing files and stacks of paper. Katniss swept her belongings into her backpack in one practiced motion. She was almost to the door when Haymitch's voice stopped her cold. "By the way, Sweetheart, tell your boyfriend that he's welcome to bring those baked goods by any time. I hear they were a hit… even made you crack a smile. If he can do that, he must be a miracle worker. Hell, I might even date him." Laughter erupted again along with some muffled cheering, which sounded suspiciously like Gale and Finnick.

Katniss felt her face go up in flames yet again. She clutched her bag tightly and practically ran to the elevator. Even though she had only seen him this morning, Peeta Mellark haunted each step she made, his presence like a hand poised on the back of her neck. The thought of blue eyes and a wide grin ignited butterflies in her belly. Him and his pastries. Next time she saw him, she was either going to kiss him or kill him. She wished that she knew which one. Her life had just gotten infinitely more complicated.

End Part 4


	5. something wicked this way comes

Chapter 5: Something Wicked This Way Comes

The next morning, the twelve new residents gathered in the largest classroom. They were arrayed in a loose circle and eyeing each other with some trepidation when the door banged open. Not knowing who or what to expect, jaws dropped when the tall redhead sauntered in and leaned gracefully against the door.

"Well, well… what have we here? Look at all the eager faces and bright smiles this lovely morning!" he grinned disarmingly. "I'm not a fan of 'my name is' stickers or the part where everyone tells their life story. Takes too long and besides, it's boring as hell." He pushed off the door and twirled the only empty chair around, straddled it and rested his chin on his crossed arms. "The rules here are simple. Listen to what everyone has to say. Participate in group activities, and revere me for the wonderful creature that I am." A dozen disbelieving looks greeted his pronouncement, causing Finnick Odair to chuckle quietly. "Now I don't mean to come across as a pompous ass, but I've found that complete honesty is the best policy in situations like this."

Bounding to his feet one again, he struck a deliberately heroic pose with feet spread apart, chest puffed out, and hands braced commandingly on his hips. "Don't let this distract you, I'm really quite harmless." He reached into his pocket and drew out a handful of sugar cubes, carelessly popping one into his mouth. A moment of stunned silence pervaded the room, but then was broken by Prim and Rue's giggling. They looked at each other, lost in a moment of shared hilarity, and then back at Finnick. The giggles continued unabated and Finnick himself grinned like a fiend. "There, now. The tension is all broken, nothing to be uncomfortable about anymore. Everyone can talk like friends." Losing the overbearing air, Finnick let a genuine smile cross his face and surveyed the group expectantly.

"All right, then. I'll start just to get the ball rolling, so to speak. My name is Finnick Odair. I've worked here for four years. I am not married but I am accepting applications for the position. I grew up locally, went to school here, and will probably fossilize here. I know what you're probably thinking—how can this guy possibly know what we're going through to end up here? Simple, I used to sit right where you are now." Here, Finnick completely dropped the playful demeanor and his eyes became solemn and somewhat sad. "I grew up in the system. My mom left me at a clinic when I was three. I was bounced from foster home to foster home for longer than I care to mention. At age thirteen, I was assigned a new case worker. He insisted on weekly meetings and whoever happened to be my guardian at the time was forced by the courts to comply. What they didn't know or didn't care about was the fact that my case worker was involving me in a little sideline business he had going for years. I was just the latest in a string of many others he had taken advantage of. The system and lack of supervision gave him all the freedom he needed. No one ever asked me about what went on during our little chats or the strangers who attended them. No one cared until Haymitch Abernathy. He stumbled onto the situation and luckily for me, was determined to help in any way possible. Long story short, Haymitch became my new worker, kept me from completely losing my mind, and hired me once I got my degree."

He drew a deep breath, visibly pulling himself back together. The silence in the room was deafening. Finnick, however, wasn't one to stay down for long. He met each gaze, smiled and questioned, "Why so serious, boys and girls? That was supposed to be an uplifting, heartwarming story. They keep telling me I need to look those two words up. I guess they're right if these long faces are anything to go by." He reached toward the stack of leather binders. "But enough about me; I want to know something about you. These are for you. Inside, you will find sketch paper, regular note paper, and a few writing implements. I don't care if you think you don't know how to write or draw. That is irrelevant to me. I want your attention and your cooperation. I also want you to have an open mind when considering these exercises. There are no grades or wrong answers. This is about you, unedited and uncut. That's all I want. I want your story in your words and pictures. Give me something real. I'm interested. I want to get to know you. So, enthrall me with your acumen, as Dr. Hannibal Lecter would say. The first assignment is a picture. It doesn't have to be a Picasso. Draw for me your happiest memory. Something that made you feel giddy and sure that nothing could ever be better than that particular moment. I'll be wandering around for the next forty-five minutes while you work on that. Ask any questions that pop into your head." He waved his hands in a flapping fashion, gesturing for them to proceed.

Prim grabbed her binder and took out the pencils and pens provided. She thought furiously for a while, then slowly began to move the pencil across the paper.

It had been 4 years since their parents had passed away. Prim was supposed to have a picnic at the park with her friends after a soccer match. It started raining steadily the night before and once morning came, it showed no signs of letting up. The call came in to cancel the outing and Prim was devastated. Peeta was supposed to be studying for finals. However, after fifteen minutes of her staring moodily out the window, he closed his books and dragged her into the kitchen. Peeta's answer to any kind of turmoil was to bake. It was what their father taught him to do, and he still fell back on that habit. Prim had never learned, but he didn't let that small fact stop him. Soon, mixing bowls, flour and parchment paper covered every available inch of counter space in the kitchen. Peeta toasted hazelnuts and almonds while Prim mixed up the cream cheese filling. The chocolate was melting slowly in a double boiler on the stove. The end results were a mix of burnt and soggy. They were lopsided and haphazard and Prim was almost embarrassed when she saw the final product displayed on the counter. Peeta, however, popped one in his mouth, swearing that they were the best things he had ever eaten. They took the rest along with glasses of milk into the living room and watched old movies for the remainder of the day.

Prim didn't understand why this memory came to mind so clearly at Finnick's prompting. But he had asked for something truthful and real, so it was the best Prim had to offer. She roughed in the outlines then went back to detail the figures. She shaded and rubbed the lines to create shadows and depth. She used the pen sparingly to create contrast. When she heard Finnick step behind her, she glanced up to meet his sea-green gaze, flushing uncomfortably.

Finnick quickly perused the drawing, nodded his approval and patted her on the shoulder. He moved onto Rue and bent down, whispering a question. Prim shifted over and angled her gaze, trying to get a glimpse of Rue's picture. Finnick, catching the movement, gestured for her to move closer. She sidled in and Rue tipped the binder, allowing Prim to see what was inside. The drawing was elementary. Stick figures and rectangle trees dominated the scene. One that was obviously meant to be Rue sat underneath a high limb, whistling or singing. An oddly formed but recognizable bird sat close by her and seemed to echo the notes. Finnick grinned at both girls and said, "Looks like someone has something in common with our Ms. Everdeen. Did she ever tell you that the birds stop to listen when she sings? We should get the two of you going at once. They wouldn't know what to do." Rue looked at him in disbelief; however, Prim wasn't so sure that he was exaggerating. Maybe she could talk Katniss into giving a demonstration.

Rue gestured toward Prim's folder and she handed it over without thought. Rue's eyes widened and Prim felt self-consciousness heat her cheeks. Drawing was just something she did. She wasn't especially talented. Rue, however, looked at the simple pencil sketch in awe. Finnick had wandered away by that point so Rue was able to gesture to the drawing questioningly without raising any suspicions. "You want me to draw something for you?" Prim asked. Rue nodded and pointed to Peeta in the picure. Prim let confusion pucker her brow for a second before understanding came. "You want me to draw your family? Sure. You'll have to tell me about them, describe them to me so that I can get it right." Rue nodded furiously and the two girls put their heads together, one sketching swiftly and the other nodding and pointing. Finnick observed this from afar, with a satisfied smile stretched across his face.

Katniss moved quickly over the rack of bows and quivers, visually examining each one for any flaws. She pulled out an arrow from each bundle, examining the nock, feathers, and shaft. With newcomers, she didn't want to take any chances. Hearing a familiar tread behind her, she said quietly, "Hello, Gale. You're checking up on me?"

"No, Catnip, just wanted to see if you needed any help. Finnick will be sending eight of them your way any time now." Gale reached around her to pick up a bow, running a finger over the string and testing the tautness. "You want me to stick around so that we can run them in doubles? Might go a little faster."

Katniss nodded, "Sounds like a good idea. Eight, huh? Didn't think that many of them would be interested. I'm usually lucky to get two or three. Have to wonder what makes me so popular?"

"Who could possibly resist that face?" Gale teased, tugging on the end of her braid. "Certainly not our wandering baker turned graphic designer. He is definitely interested."

Katniss pulled away quickly, giving him one of her best 'drop it' looks. She had no intentions of discussing her relationship or lack of one with Gale Hawthorne, even if he was her best friend. "You don't know what you're talking about, Gale. He's just being nice because we're helping his little sister. It's just gratitude. Don't make more of it than it is."

Gale looked at her, his eyes sad and withdrawn. He watched her as she watched him and then quietly asked, "This is about Ryder, isn't it? Katniss, it's been five years. He wouldn't have wanted this for you. You know that." He drew back swiftly as her eyes flashed gray fire.

"How can you say that? How can you say that to me?" she screamed, her hand connecting solidly with his cheek. "I know how long it's been, Gale. I think about it every day. I know he wouldn't want this. Hell, Gale, I don't want this. But I can't go back and change it. I can't forget him."

His cheek stinging, Gale shook his head. "You can't keep using his death as an excuse to keep from living, Katniss. He died. You didn't." His hand cupped her chin, forcing her gaze up to his. "He's a good man. He could make you happy if you let him. You can't keep hiding behind work and excuses."

Katniss felt her hands shaking and clenched her fists together, fighting for control. Gale Hawthorne had been her best friend since they were both five years old. Ryder Hawthorne had been the only one who ever put a claim on her heart. She and Gale were enrolled in their first year at the university. Ryder had come up on a weekend hop before being deployed overseas with the rest of his unit. The two of them had been frequent companions over the years, often doubling with Gale and whoever he happened to be in love with that week. Something about this visit felt different. They went on solitary walks, hands grazing occasionally but finally culminating in fingers being intertwined. Kisses were exchanged in the tipsy moonlight. This led to letters coming in from various bases all over the world. The infrequent leaves found them catching stolen moments before he was called away yet again. The last trip home had come with confessions of undying love and a ring to seal the promise. Only Gale had known about the engagement. And only Gale knew just how devastated she was when the word came that Ryder had been killed while guarding a convoy.

The sound of approaching feet forced her from her reverie and she shook herself free of the deluge of memories. The eight new arrivals stood clustered to one side of the range, unsure where to go or what to do. Katniss assumed a blank welcoming face and gestured for them to line up just beyond the edge of the field. She smiled warmly, "Glad that you could join me this morning. I'm pleased that so many of you are interested in my little hobby." She picked up her favorite bow. "How many of you have ever fired a bow before?" Two hands went up, Marvel and a smallish boy named Ray. She eyed them and clarified, "How many have used a recurve bow instead of a compound bow before?" The two hands went up again and she grinned. "Now you're speaking my language. For those of you who aren't familiar with the different types, those with the elliptical wheels close to either end of the string are compound bows. They reduce the force required to hold the string at full draw. The recurve bow requires a little more effort. If you're interested, let me show you what these can do."

She grabbed a quiver and stepped up to the target area. She pulled back, feet spaced shoulder width apart. Taking a deep breath, she drew back to maximum draw length, steadied the arrow with a finger, and blew out a half-breath. Pausing slightly and not even seeming to aim, she let the arrow go and then turned back to the group, smiling widely. They watched with gaping mouths as the arrow quivered at the dead center of the target. "Now," she chirped. "Who wants to go first?"

The next hour was spent correcting hand position, widening stances, and giving advice on the most effective methods of aiming. She was making notes on each one, writing down her observations while they were still fresh. Hearing a noise, she looked up to find Glimmer and Clove still clustered around the bows with Enobaria speaking quietly but firmly. Katniss cleared her throat, "Anything wrong, ladies?" All three shook their heads and began walking quickly away. Katniss then realized what had been nagging her previously, what she had overlooked. Clove and Glimmer had similar tattoos, one being a circle pattern enclosing a bird with outstretched wings clutching an arrow. It appeared to be on fire. What Katniss and the others had overlooked was the fact that Enobaria had the exact same tattoo on her wrist. The Gamesmakers. Three of Katniss, Gale and Finnick's twelve apparently had ties to one of the most violent street gangs in the city. The Gamesmakers didn't go for petty crimes such as drugs and gun running. They existed solely to subjugate, terrorize, and dominate. The flaming bird enclosed in a circle was one of the few things known about them, as they were experts at staying low and hidden. The only visible proof that they even existed was the occasional mutilated corpse showing up… usually festooned with the bird symbol. It served as both a signature and a brag. The Gamesmakers were untouchable. Katniss quickly jotted her notes into an email and sent them to Haymitch. This situation could get ugly very quickly. They would have to be careful.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone, announcing that she had a text. Glancing at the ID, she frowned when she realized it wasn't a number she was familiar with. Her cell phone number wasn't readily available to just anyone. She clicked on the message, and grinned as the sender became abundantly clear. "How about mtg 2mor?" Peeta Mellark. She sent back, "Why? Purpose is to rprt progress. Only been one day." She didn't have to wait long before the phone beeped again, "I want to see you. Please." Her breath shuddered in her throat. Damn Gale and his stupid encouragement. If he had just left her in peace, she wouldn't in this mess. Wouldn't even consider opening herself up again. Damn the man. Damn his blue eyes and sweet smile. Damn her traitorous heart for even considering it. She blew out an exhausted breath and picked up the phone, quickly punching in her reply. Covering her face in her hands, she flinched when she heard the phone beep again. Glancing down, she read, "Mockingbird Diner, 3pm. Don't be late." Clamping down on her galloping emotions, she tossed her phone back on the desk and hid her face in her hands once more.

Prim had been drawing nonstop since class rotation had finished up. Her fingers and wrist ached but she could have cared less. Rue was grinning ear to ear as she tacked up the finished portraits of her family on the wall above her bed. She had described them in exacting detail. Prim had sketched and revised each drawing until Rue pronounced it was perfect. She pasted the finished ones onto backing to protect them, which also made them easier to hang. It was exhausting and Prim was looking forward to a good night's sleep. However, it was worth it to see Rue happy.

The door banged open and before either girl realized they had company, the threesome had already entered and made themselves at home. Enobaria lounged in the solitary chair. Glimmer and Clove leaned against the dresser, watching and grinning. Enobaria wasted no time but addressed Rue pointedly, "You know what we are." Rue's terrified eyes met Prim's and tears began to roll down her face. Prim stood up but Clove and Glimmer cut her off, their hands on her arms to restrain her. Enobaria repeated, "I asked you a question. Do you know what we are?" Rue silently nodded, her eyes never leaving Enobaria's face. A satisfied smirk curled the older girl's lip. "Well now, I do believe we have found ourselves a Tribute. How very convenient." Rue made an animal-like whimper that chilled Prim's blood. She pulled against the hold Clove had on her arm, trying to get to her friend to offer what comfort she could. Glimmer jerked Prim back roughly, slapping her in the back of the head sharply. Enobaria continued, ignoring the commotion behind her. "You will do what we say, when we say it, and how we say it. Otherwise, you know what will happen. Consider yourself reaped, little Tribute. You belong to us now. If you act out in any way or your friend causes the slightest hiccup in our plans, the punishment will be swift and painful." Rue curled back into her pillows, clutching the worn teddy bear tightly. Her hands were visibly shaking and the tears still poured forth. Prim could only watch in horror as Enobaria walked over and pulled one of the drawings from where it hung on the wall. "Think carefully, little Tribute, before causing any trouble. I can get to anyone at any time. They won't save you. They won't even hear you beg." She ripped the picture in half with one swift motion and tossed the pieces back onto the blankets. Smirking, Clove and Glimmer followed her out the door, shutting it behind them.

Prim carefully gathered Rue up in her arms, rocking her slowly and whispering nonsense as she tried to comfort her friend. Rue continued to sob quietly, her shaking hands clutching the teddy bear as her eyes stared fixedly on the ripped drawing. Prim wanted to go to Katniss but couldn't think of a way to keep the others from finding out. Her mind raced furiously, even as she kept rocking and whispering in a vain attempt at comfort. Her mind settled finally on the one hope she had, the only hope she ever had. She couldn't wait two weeks. Not now. Not with so much at stake. She had to talk to Peeta. He could help her. He always helped her. Prim continued to whisper and rock, her eyes, like Rue's, resting on the destroyed drawing. Peeta would know what to do. He just had to.

End Part 5


End file.
